Clavar
by Shi-Jin Nogisu
Summary: ¿Hay que reparar el techo de la cueva? Madara y Deidara deben hacerlo. ¿Dejará Madara trabajar tranquilo a Deidara o... dirá una de sus conocidas "frases pervertidas"? El resultado de las distracciones. El asco de mi resumen :D *MadaDei*


**Hello :D!! **¡¡Cómo vengo a joder!! ¿no? **Bueno, pasa que este fic se lo debía a Anni hace como dos meses T_T... **(sniff... que verguenza doy... TwT) **Aquí lo tienes n_n, espero que te guste **(bueno, tú me diste la idea así que... ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE Ó_Ó!!!) xD **jejeje, la verdad que jodo mucho, los dejo con el fic :3**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son de... ¡¿de quién van a ser?! ¡De Kishimoto, sniff T_T!

**Advertencias:** Mala trama... No es que tu idea sea fea, Anni, sólo que yo le saqué bastante trama creo ._. De todos modos, creo que no quedó tan mal n_n.

**Pareja:** Madara y Deidara.

Háh, ¡¡hasta prontito!! :D

* * *

-¡Hey, Deidara-sempai, ¿no crees que hoy hace más frío que ayer en la tarde?!

El joven ojiazul luchó por controlar sus nervios y, con la voz más calmada que logró hallar, respondió:

-No me importa, Tobi, uhn...

-¡Pero sempai! ¡Tobi tiene frío! -exclamó el sujeto enmascarado, imitando aquella insoportable voz tan molesta y chillona y... falsa. Esa no era la verdadera voz de "Tobi".  
-¡Joder, cómo odio cuando hablas así! -se exasperó Deidara-¿Qué no ves que no hay nadie, uhn...? -en el mismo instante en que dijo su frase, comprendió el involuntario doble sentido.

-Oh... ¿De veras? -preguntó el pelinegro, cambiando repentinamente la voz de "Tobi" por aquella profunda y masculina, la de "Madara"- No me había fijado...  
El enmascarado se detuvo a mitad del pasillo y sonrió tras el estúpido bulto anaranjado.

-Qué observador eres, Deidara-"sempai"...

El artista sintió como el inoportuno sonrojo acudía, siempre presente, a sus delicadas mejillas. Torció la boca en una auténtica expresión de disgusto y se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando...y para evitar a toda costa que el mayor viera la expresión de pura verguenza que comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro.

-C-cierra la boca o te haré explotar, uhn. -dijo, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de que su voz no le temblara.  
-Ah...-Madara dejó escapar un suspiro de decepción- creí que ibas a pedirme otra cosa, Dei-chan...

-_"Joder, ahí está otra vez, uhn. ¿Qué mierda hago? Háh, ya sé, sólo ignóralo, no preguntes que maldita cosa quería, ¡no preguntes! Si le preguntas luego te odiarás toda la vida, uhn" -_una pequeña vocecilla, posiblemente la voz de la conciencia, decía a gritos que no dijera nada. Era simple. Nada del otro mundo.

-¿Qué cosa, uhn? -el ojiazul llevó ambas manos a su boca y se insultó a sí mismo por dentro. ¡¿Qué no había dicho que no iba a preguntar?!

-Uhmm... -el moreno colocó su dedo índice en su mentón, mientras fingía pensar- ¿Quizás que lo "hagamos" la mitad del pasillo?

En cuestión de dos o tres segundos, el molesto rosado rubor de sus pómulos creció hasta convertirse en un fuerte rojo. De todos modos, ya sabía que "él" contestaría algo parecido.

Realmente en ese momento no tenía ánimos para gritarle "bastardo pervertido" o tantos de los demás insultos diarios. Así que continuó su camino, pisando el frío y duro piso con fuerza.

-Tenemos otra cosa que hacer, uhn... -dijo, al cabo de unos instantes, intentando por todos los medios de no perder la poca paciencia que poseía.

La sensual risa del moreno lo dejó estático unos segundos. Se volvió para encararlo y vio que no se había movido ni un centímetro, sólo había levantado ligeramente aquel engendro anaranjado dejando al descubierto su boca y sonreía con esa superioridad digna de un Uchiha.

-Vamos Dei-chan... -pronunció, con aquella deleitable sonrisa aún pegada a su rostro- Aquí no es Pein el que manda...

-No me importa. -replicó, frunciendo el ceño y pasando olímpicamente de su apariencia de "líder"- ¡seas el maldito líder o no, hay que arreglar el estúpido techo, uhn!

-Jaja, eres tan inocente, Dei-chan... -dijo efusivamente, volviendo a colocarse la máscara correctamente y siguiendo tranquilamente al joven ojiazul.

-

-

-

-Háh, ya estoy cansado, uhn... -suspiró Deidara dejándose caer junto al grueso tronco de un árbol y mirándose las palmas de sus níveas manos. Estaban algo enrojecidas por el esfuerzo y le dolían bastante

- Estúpido Madara, mis herramientas de arte no sirven para estas tonterías, uhn... -murmuró por lo bajo.

El Uchiha lo miró desde el techo de la cueva y le sonrió:

-¿Ya estás cansado, Dei-chan?

El rubio sintió una inexplicable verguenza en el acto. ¡¿Qué clase de cruel ninja de rango S se agotaba en dos horas?! Al parecer él. Y si algo no le gustaba a Deidara era que pensaran que era débil.

Entonces, se obligó a levantarse de su cómoda posición y lo miró desafiante:

-¡Claro que no, uhn! ¡Enseguida verás lo que es el verdadero trabajo...!

A continuación, se encaramó hacia la parte superior de la cueva de Akatuski y se colocó enfrente del Uchiha. Madara le sonrió y dijo:

-No te preocupes, Dei-chan. Ya está casi listo. Sólo hay que clavar ese -señaló un clavo- y estará reparado.

-Yo lo haré ,uhn. -respondió, tomando el pesado martillo y ajustándolo sobre la pequeña tachuela. Entonces comenzó a golpear la pequeña cabecita sosteniendo con sus dedos la otra parte. Mientras se ocupaba de esto, no se percató de la atenta mirada del mayor que no se perdía ni uno solo de sus movimientos.

Los rojizos ojos de Madara captaban el húmedo rostro del ojiazul a causa del esfuerzo, notando una delgada gota de sudor resbalando por su frente de vez en cuando.

Aquello no le parecía correcto, pensaba una y otra vez. Estuvo mirándolo fijamente unos pocos minutos, hasta que no pudo contenerse más.

Se acercó lentamente hacia el enrojecido rostro de su "sempai" y retiró sin verguenza alguna con su lengua, la salada gota que se deslizaba por la suave piel del artista. Luego volvió a alejarse y se sentó a unos pocos metros de Deidara, mientras le sonreía otra vez.

El artista sentía sus mejillas ardiendo y miró con ojos desorbitados al Uchiha mayor. Éste se limitó a encogerse de hombros y dijo:

-Continúa. Aún le falta un poco.

...

-¡Idiota, uhn!

¡CRACK!

-¡AH! ¡Joder, mi mano, uhn!

Dolor. Un dolor punzante y molesto. Eso sentía Deidara en esos momentos. ¿Quién tenía la culpa? ¡Madara! ¡Ese maldito bastardo pervertido había hecho que se clave el maldito martillo en la mano! ¡Y le dolía muchísimo!

La única reacción a la que atinó fue soltar el martillo a llevar su índice a su boca, tratando de que su caliente saliva aliviara, en parte, el punzante dolor. Funcionaba. Pero aún le dolía.

-¡I...idiota! ¡M-mira lo que hiciste, uhn...! -fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, quitando su dedo y sustituyéndolo por el pulgar, y haciendo lo mismo que con el otro.

Madara sólo sonrió de manera perversa y respondió:

-No te preocupes, Dei-chan... Si quieres puedo clavarte "otra" cosa...

**...···FIN···...**

**

* * *

**

Jáh!!! Te dije que arruiné la trama T_T!!

**Bueno, pero por lo menos no tanto, jejeje xD.**

¿Lo querías más corto, Anni? ¡¡Lo siento, me enrollé :D!!! xD

**Jajaja, espero que de todos modos, haya quedado como esperabas **(y yo esperaba) **y que las/os fan's del MadaDei dejen sus bonitos comentarios x3**

Hasta pronto :D!!! Espero tener mis próximos fics lo más rápido posible :3

**Se cuidan ;D!!**

**o~o~ MaDaDeI Y KaKuHiDaN DoMiNaRáN El MuNdO o~o~**

**¡¡¡Únete a la causa!!! ¡¡¡Queremos oficializar MadaDeilandia y KakuHilandia!!! :D **¡¡¡PoR Un MuNdO LlEnO De YaOi!!! *¬*


End file.
